Saiyans United
by Princess-Pirate
Summary: Trunks saves a stranger from bounty hunters but it turns out she's the daughter of Goku. She brings grave news which causes the Saiyans to power up to save the world.
1. The Stranger

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. But the other ones such as Melody are my own creations and belongs to me.  
  
"Come on," said Trunks as he blasted the dummy with everything he had. The dummy exploded and he smiled in agreement. "Couldn't have done it better than that" he said as he went over to survey the damage. A large explosion caught his eye before he could reach the dummy. He saw the flashes coming from behind a nearby hill. "Not again" he moaned but he got up and flew over just in case. He saw a portal opening in the field behind the hill and someone came flying out. The person hit the ground and didn't move. Trunks flew over and landed a few feet from the person. He walked over and turned the body over. To his surprise it was a young girl of about his age. She had long jet-black hair, was wearing a black jacket, top, jean, and had Saiyan boots on. "Hey" he said as he gently tapped her on her cheeks. Then he heard another noise and quickly ducked under the bushes with her. Three men came out of the portal. "She must be here" one said "She was wounded and couldn't have gone far. We need to find her and finish the job." Trunks got angry when he heard this and jumped from the bushes. "You know" he said, "It isn't nice to chase young ladies around." "And what are you going to do about it?" one snarled. "Teach you some manners of course," said Trunks as he powered up. "He's a Saiyan" one said and looked at the others. "That doesn't matter" he said, "We need to get Kakarot's daughter. She's the only one who knows where the others are!" "Not if I can help it," said Trunks as he attacked them with all he had. It didn't take long for him to destroy all three of them. Then he went to get the girl from the bushes. She was badly hurt and needed help. He gently picked her up. She seemed to be delirious because she started calling for help. "Gohan. Gohan don't fight. Stay back" she said as she tried to fight. Her eyes suddenly flew open as she started at him. "Vegeta" she whispered as she looked at him. "Easy" said Trunks as he held her. It didn't take long for him to calm her down but then she fainted again. Trunks looked around for any danger and then took off to Goku where he knew he would find the answers and help for the girl.  
  
"That's it Goten" said Goku as he smiled at his youngest. They were busy practicing in the garden. Gohan was studying and ChiChi was fixing dinner. Goku looked up when he saw Trunks. "Hey Trunks" he said as the Saiyan from the future landed. "Hey Goku" said Trunks "Look what I found out while I was training. Some weirdoes were after her. She's hurt pretty bad." "She sure is. What happened?" Goku walked closer and looked at the girl. "O yes" said Trunks "Who is Kakarot? They kept saying they need to find his daughter. My guess is that this is her." He looked at Goku who had turned very pale when he saw the young girl and heard what he said. "It can't be" he whispered. "What's going on dad?" said Gohan as he came out to see what was going on. He too froze when he saw the girl. "What's going on you guys?" asked Trunks as he looked at them. Goku looked up. "I'm Kakarot Trunks," he said. "So you mean?" "Yes" said Goku "This is Melody. She's my daughter. She was taken from us when she was very young. We thought we would never see her again." "ChiChi" Goku called as he looked at Gohan. The boy had tears in his eyes and looked at his father. "What is it Goku? It better not be something that you're wasting my time with," said ChiChi as she came walking out of the kitchen. Goku took the girl from Trunks' and turned to ChiChi. "Look ChiChi" he said, "Our little princess is back." ChiChi looked at Melody and started crying. "Let's get her inside," said Goku as he walked into the house. The others followed him. ChiChi made him take her to Gohan's room and then went inside closing the door behind her. Goku, Trunks, Gohan and Goten went downstairs to wait.  
  
"So that's the story" Goku said as he looked at Trunks "She got kidnapped and taken away right after we killed Raditz. We looked everywhere until we realized that she was gone so we gave up hope. Gohan was old enough to understand and we didn't want to upset him any further. Now here she shows up and we don't have an idea as to why or where she came from." "She was dressed in Saiyan armor so she must have been fighting those creeps I took care of." "Didn't they say anything else?" asked Goku. Trunks shook his head. "They only said they wanted Kakarot's daughter and from the looks of it they were either going to capture or kill her." "We'll find out when she wakes up. But why did you bring her here?" Trunks looked at Gohan. "She kept calling his name and telling him to run." "The incident" Gohan said and looked at Goku "She protected me from some ninjas by telling me to run. I heard her scream and then she was gone." "Which may show that she still remembers us" said Goku as he got up.  
  
Melody struggled as ChiChi treated her wounds and wrapped them. Then her eyes flew open and she tried to get up. "Stay down. You're only going to hurt yourself further." Melody turned her head and looked into the eyes that she missed the most these past twelve years. "Mom" she said as her eyes shot full of tears. "My baby" said ChiChi as she hugged the girl "I have missed you so much. Where have you been?" Melody looked at her and just cried again. "Where am I?" she asked "And how did I get here?" "Trunks saved you and brought you here for help." "Trunks?" asked Melody as she looked at her mother "Who's he?" "Trunks is Vegeta and Bulma's son. He came from the future to help us and stayed. What happened to you?" "I was fleeing from Frieza's Saiyan Hunting Squads. They found our hiding and I was one of the lucky ones to escape. Where is Prince Vegeta? I need to speak to him right away." "Hang on," said ChiChi as she pushed her back down "You need to rest and them we'll talk." Melody nodded and closed her eyes. "Hey mom" she murmured "It's nice to finally be home. I missed all of you." "We missed you too honey" smiled ChiChi as she walked out. She found the guys downstairs. "She's asleep and seems to be fine but she needs to speak to Vegeta and it sounds urgent. Where is he now Trunks?" "He's training in the desert. I'll go and get him." With this Trunks said goodbye and left to go and get his father. ChiChi then repeated everything Melody told her to Goku and the decided to let her rest before they asked her about her disappearance.  
  
What message does Melody have for Vegeta. Read on - Chapter 2: Bad News. Please read and review. ( 


	2. Bad News

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. But the other ones such as Melody are my own creations and belongs to me.  
  
Vegeta smiled as he sensed the energy of the warrior approaching him. "It's good to see you again son," he said as Trunks landed. Trunks smiled and turned to his father. Vegeta at first wanted nothing to do with him and totally ignored him. But when Cell killed him Vegeta lost it and finally accepted Trunks as his son. After Trunks was brought back from the dead he and Vegeta started to get to know each other and they convinced him to come back after he killed the Androids in his own time-line. Since then he and Vegeta had trained together and grew to respect each other. He really enjoyed it. "Hello father" said Trunks as he looked at his father. "I thought you were training on your own?" he asked. "Something came up," said Trunks as he sat down on a rock "Or shall I say someone showed up though." "What do you mean?" asked Vegeta as he walked over. "I found a young girl." At these words Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smiled at his son. "No" said Trunks as he blushed a bright shade of red "Not that way. I found a girl being chased by some sort of extermination squad. She came through a portal and was badly hurt. So I took her to Goku's house to get help." Vegeta looked at him frowning. "It turns out this girl is called Melody and she's." "Kakarot's daughter" finished Vegeta for him. Trunks nodded. "But she has news and needs to speak to you. She's resting now but she said it's important. Goku wants you to come and hear her out." Vegeta nodded and went over to get his jacket. He looked like a normal human without his Saiyan armor. He had swapped it for a jean, shirt and jacket. "One more thing father" said Trunks as he turned to his father. "Yes" Vegeta, said as he looked at him. "She's a powerful Saiyan" replied Trunks as he stared into the distance "When I rescued her I could feel her power and it scared me. I've never seen so much power in a person. She seems stronger that even Gohan." Vegeta nodded and remained silent for a while before they left for Goku.  
  
"So that's the story," said Melody as she looked at her mother "Now can I please get out of bed?" ChiChi still not wanting to agree, eventually helped Melody to stand up, and helped her downstairs. All the pain was soon forgotten when Melody saw Goku in the room. With one leap she was off the stairs and into Goku's arms. "Daddy" she said as the tears flowed from her eyes "I missed you so much." "I missed you too Melody" said Goku as he hugged her back. She lifted her head and looked around the room where Gohan and Goten were standing. "Gohan" she said as she swept him as big as he is off his feet and into a hug. "You're strong. I missed you," said Gohan as he cried with her. "And you've grown" laughed Melody "Ready to take me on now" said Gohan as he looked at his sister. Then they pulled apart and Goku picked up Goten. "Melody" he said, "I would like you to meet the newest member in the family. This is Goten. Goten this is Melody, your big sister." Goten first looked a little scared but soon he jumped into Melody's arms and hugged her. "What a great gathering" a familiar voice said from the door. Melody nearly dropped Goten on the floor when she heard their visitor's voice. "Prince Vegeta" she said as she bowed her head. She saw the young man by his side chuckling and Vegeta smiling. "It's just Vegeta" he said, "I've dropped the prince part after I came to earth." "Why don't you guys sit down" said Goku "and then Melody can tell us everything." Trunks and Vegeta came in. Vegeta smiled at Goku and the Saiyan smiled back. Both had seen Trunks' reaction when he saw Melody but they decided to leave it be. "You have a message for me?" Melody nodded. "For all of you but the news is grave. After I got kidnapped I was trained on Planet Vegeta under the Saiyans of the Royal Family. I was later your mother's personal protector. When Frieza and King Cold destroyed the planet we managed to escape and went into hiding. I was forced to train to protect the Royal Family. Another Saiyan went over and gave our secret sanctuary's whereabouts to Frieza. We were found and attacked. Your mother perished but made me promise to get this to you." She removed a necklace from her neck and handed it to Vegeta. He looked at it and nodded. "Well, I was lucky to escape thanx to my powers and training and I created a portal. The news I carry is that Cell is back and on his way with his Elite Fighters. He managed to resurrect Garlic Jr., Dr. Gero, Frieza, Raditz and King Cold. They're destroying all the other planets and they are coming to earth. You need to stop them and the only way is to meet them face to face. They aren't stronger but they will cheat and try anything to beat you. I came to warn you to give you a chance because we know you can do it." Goku looked at her. "How is this possible?" he asked. "I don't know" replied Melody "But we have to stop them." The others nodded and agreed to meet each other in the dessert where it first started. Vegeta thanked them, said he needs some time alone, and then left.  
  
"Melody" said Goku as he looked at her "This is Trunks." "Then I am in debt to you," said Melody and bowed her head. Goku stood astonished in how well she was trained in the Saiyan methods. "It was nothing" smiled Trunks and looked at her uncomfortably. Melody smiled and tried her best to conceal how she really felt. When he had first walked into the room with his father she felt her heart skip a beat. He was gorgeous and his energy was overwhelming. She can't believe she's letting her emotions come in the way of her common sense. She promised herself after Roshi that she won't fall in love with a warrior again. It only caused pain and suffering and she knew her heart couldn't take another loss. "Well if you'll excuse me," said Melody as she got up "I'm still a bit tired and better get some rest if I'm going to start training." Goku and Trunks said goodbye and Melody left. Trunks stared after her. He didn't think she was that beautiful. She looks a lot like Goku but has ChiChi's hair and face. The rest is all Saiyan. Was she as powerful as he had sensed? He would have to wait until they fight to find out. "Goku" he started "I was wondering if it would be okay if I trained with you for a few days. From the little I know about my father I know that he wants to mourn in peace so I want to give him a few days alone before I start training with him." Goku nodded and smiled. "You're welcome. I know Vegeta needs time so just give him some and he'll be fine." Trunks nodded and got up. "Thanx Goku" he said, "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Goku nodded and Trunks left.  
  
"Good morning" said Goku as Melody stepped outside in the morning air "You ready to train?" Melody nodded and stepped on to the grass. "I hope you guys don't mind but Trunks is training with us while Vegeta trains on his own. He needs some time to get over his mother's death." "No problem" Goten and Gohan said. Melody also nodded in agreement. "Well let's get going," said Goku as he took off into the air. The others followed him and they headed towards the meadow where they train. Trunks was already there and smiled at Melody. "Morning" he said, "Good to see you're up." Melody nodded and looked at Goku. "Let's just fool around first" smiled Goku and looked at them. "What's that?" asked Melody as she looked at them. "We play tag and you can use all the tricks you know." Melody nodded and took off as Gohan was made it. They continued to play like this for hours until they sank down under a tree to rest. "My, my. Isn't this cozy" said a voice that made them all jump. There in front of them stood seven men dressed in black with masks. "There you are my young Saiyan," he said as he looked at Melody. She just stared defiantly at him. "We need to finish some unfinished business," he said as he stepped closer. Trunks jumped up. "If I were you I'd step back and leave her alone." "It's okay Trunks," said Melody as she rose to her feet "Leave him to me. This is between us." "Wise move girl" the Killer smiled "Let us finish it now." Melody nodded and they headed out to the field. "Now we'll see what she can do," said Goku as he looked at her. "You'll regret this move Killer," said Melody as she concentrated. "No you will doll" smiled Killer. Then Melody snapped. "Take that back" she yelled as she powered up. Her hair came out of her ponytail and stood around her head as a ball of fire erupted around her. "She went Super Saiyan without any work" gasped Trunks. The others looked at her in astonishment but Goku just smiled. It didn't take Melody long and she finished Killer off with a powerful Kame-hame-Ha. Then she turned to the others but they ran before she could say a word. Then she landed softly on the ground and powered down. "That was amazing," said Trunks as he looked at her. She just smiled and looked at Goku. "They were looking for trouble," she said. "And they certainly got it" laughed Gohan. "Well I've got to go and meet Piccolo," said Goku as he finished laughing. "I'm coming along," said Gohan "I want to see him." "Me too" said Goten as he ran to his father. "I'll see Melody home," said Trunks "not that she needs a bodyguard anyway." Goku nodded and then he teleported to the Look Out.  
  
Will the warriors be ready? And will Trunks be able to pull Melody from the hauntings of her dark past. Read on - Chapter 3: The Past. Please read and review. ( 


	3. The Past

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. But the other ones such as Melody are my own creations and belongs to me.  
  
So what's the deal with you?" asked Trunks. Melody looked at him and frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean you being so distant and quiet and then suddenly going Super Saiyan without any effort. It's as if you are a Super Saiyan naturally." Melody shook her head and Trunks found himself wanting to lean over and kiss her but he held himself at bay. Instead he leaned over and wipes a stray lock of hair out of Melody's face. "Can I ask you a question?" asked Melody as she looked at him. Trunks nodded and sat down, leaning against the tree. Melody sat down next to him. "How did you go Super Saiyan?" Trunks looked at her. "Well" he said, "I came from the future. After Goku died of a powerful heart virus, the world was left without a great hero to aid in the approaching android menace. The few, who were left, such as Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin and the rest of the Z Fighters were all killed in the battle. Only Gohan was able to escape. All of this happened while I was still a baby, so I never had a chance to meet my father, or had the chance to see the Earth as a peaceful place. Having assessed the situation of the artificial human plague, and hearing the amazing stories of Goku, I made it my mission to become a Super Saiyan, and help defeat the androids. With the help of my mentor, and who was now a Super Saiyan, I trained to attain the level of power needed for the Super Saiyan level. I was not able to attain it despite my valiant efforts. I fought with my mentor against the androids, but we were badly beaten. When the androids were seen attacking a nearby city a short time later, he left me behind since I wasn't ready for battle. I was knocked unconscious by my mentor in order to make sure I stayed put. I awoke to find my master nowhere to be found. I quickly headed to the site where I had been prepared to fight alongside my partner. I entered the destroyed, rainy city, and found Gohan, dead among the rubble. My anger, sorrow, and disgust fueled my rage, and in a mighty blast, I turned Super Saiyan for the first time." Melody smiled at him. "You know the secret to unlocking the transformation?" she asked. Trunks shook his head. "Anger" said Melody "And regret. That's the way to unlock it. No one has gone Super Saiyan without anger." "There is one," said Trunks as he looked at her. "Who?" asked Melody in astonishment. "He's right under your nose" smiled Trunks "Goten is the only known Saiyan to have gone Super Saiyan without anger. He's very strong and Goku all over." "I can't believe it" gasped Melody "My own brother." "So how about you?" asked Trunks "How did you go Super Saiyan?" Melody sighed and looked down at the grass. "I" she started "I was training at the Royal Palace to become a Super Saiyan. There I met a guy. His name was Roshi and we became good friends. Later we started going out and loved bloomed. We went on the same mission to stop Frieza and were ambushed by his gang." She paused and Trunks saw the tears in her eyes. "They killed Roshi in front of me. There was nothing I could do to save him. Right there, fueled by my anguish and rage, I turned Super Saiyan. And then I started killing. I slaughtered Frieza's Killing Squad. All of them perished because my hate got hold of me. After that I promised I would never freak out like that again and that I would never fall in love again. I can't stand my loved ones being taken from me." "I'm sorry Melody," said Trunks as he hugged her. Melody smiled at him. "It's okay" she said "I happened some time ago but since then I have mastered my powers as well as my emotions. Don't worry. I promise I won't freak out on you guys." Trunks smiled and stood up. "Friends" he said as he held his out for her. "Friends" smiled Melody as she took his hand and he helped her up. Then they headed home.  
  
The next days were spent training and Melody helped her father with Gohan and Goten. But they were both getting very stronger. Gohan may have unlocked his hidden powers when he faced Cell but he needed to control them. It was here where Melody came in because she had training. They were heading home when Goku called Trunks and Melody back. "I don't want to say anything in front of Gohan or Goten" he said "But we need to get stronger or else there won't be a chance. We're meeting the rest of the gang later today at the Look Out. But I need you two to keep training. I want you to go full out on each other without hurting one another. Understand?" They nodded. "You need to get stronger together and you'll get that right once you learn to trust each other. I'm taking the others home and then I'll come and join you. It's time I started training a little more intensely." With these words Goku took off and headed back home with Gohan and Goten. "He doesn't give up, does he?" asked Melody. Trunks shook his head. "He keeps looking for ways to get stronger. He's a remarkable person." Melody smiled at him and Trunks found himself mesmerized by her eyes. "Hello" said Melody as she waved her hands in front of him "Earth to Trunks." Trunks snapped out of his state and smiled at her. "Sorry." "It's okay," said Melody as she took off her jacket and started powering up "Shall we?" Trunks nodded and got powered up as well. Soon after they started hitting each other with everything they had. Melody had the advantage for she had the needed training and Trunks could only rely on that what he had learnt so far. From the bushes a dark figure watched the two young Saiyans training. "This can only end in tears," it said as it steps from the bushes. Neither Trunks nor Melody saw the creature till it was too late. "So this is where you hang out now" it smiled as it shot a blast in between the two of them. It exploded between the two of them and threw them aside. The warrior appeared next to Trunks and punched him downward to the ground. Trunks closed his eyes and tried to brace himself but he didn't hit the ground. "Gotcha" said Melody as she grabbed him before he hit the ground. "What is that thing?" asked Trunks as he looked at the shadow in the air. The warrior had no form and was only a shadow. "I have no idea," said Melody as they landed and prepared for battle. "We can take him," said Melody as she looked at him. Trunks nodded in return. "I really get pissed off when people interfere when I'm training." Trunks smiled at her as he pulled out his sword. "Then let's take care of him" he said as he launched himself into the air. Melody nodded and took off after him.  
  
"Trunks look out," yelled Melody as the shadow appeared behind him. Trunks swung his sword at him but he caught it. With a powerful punch he sent Trunks to the ground and took his sword. Then he charged at Melody. He had however underestimated the girl for she came attacking back even though she was injured. Trunks look up from the ground at the two fighting. Then he saw the gap that the shadow could take. "Melody get out of there" he yelled but the shadow had seen the gap and went for it. He brought the sword down but Melody tried to block it. She screamed in pain as the sword drew blood. She grabbed the sword but the shadow landed another punch and Melody came crashing down to the ground. "Melody" yelled Trunks as he saw her crashing. "You'll pay," he yelled at the shadow but it had disappeared. Instead he ran to Melody, kneeling next to her. She was exhausted and the blood poured from the wound on her arm. "I'm okay," she said as she got up. "No your not" said Trunks as he caught her when she collapsed. He picked her up and looked around. "Where did he go?" whispered Melody. Trunks shook his head. "I don't know. But we need to get you home." He was just about to take off when Goku appeared. "Goku" said Trunks as he looked at him. "What happened?" asked Goku as he looked at the two beat-up, bloody Saiyans "I told you to let each other have it but I didn't mean you had to practically kill each other." "We were ambushed," said Melody as Trunks set her down and put his arm around her for support. "Some shadow attacked us and it was as if he couldn't be hurt. But he disappeared." "Well let's get to the Look Out," said Goku "Dende can patch you guys up and we'll decide what to do." "I'm fine," said Melody as Trunks offered a hand. "Melody" said Goku "Now's not the time for pride. You're hurt and it's a reasonable way to the Look Out. Let him carry you or you'll get tired." In the end Melody nodded and Trunks picked her up. "Bet you're enjoying this?" she said as he put her arms around his neck. "What do you think?" grinned Trunks "I don't get to carry a pretty girl around every day." Then Melody blushed for the first time since they had met. "Let's go," said Goku as they took to the air. What will the other Z fighters decide? Read on - Chapter 4: Cell Returns. Please read and review. ( 


	4. Cell Returns

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Dragonball Z characters. But the other ones such as Melody are my own creations and belongs to me.  
  
"What happened to the two of you guys?" asked Krillin as Trunks, Goku and Melody landed. "If you wanna make out don't kill each other." This caused Trunks and Melody to blush bright red. "You can put me down now Trunks" she said. "Oh right" said Trunks as he snapped out of his daze. He gently let go of Melody and helped her to stand. "Let me help you" said Dende as he came walking up to them. "Dende" said Trunks as he healed him "I want you to meet Melody." "I know Melody," said Dende and Melody smiled. "It's good to see you again guardian," said Melody as Dende lifted his hand and started to heal her. "I was wondering when you would be returning princess." "PRINCESS" said Goku as he looked at the others. They were just as stunned as he was. "Don't tell me you didn't know Kakarot" sneered Vegeta as he landed. "She's the adopted princess of my parents. My adopted sister." Goku looked at Melody and she nodded. "It's true" she said "I was adopted by the Royal Family of planet Vegeta. After her son never returned the queen adopted me and raised me as her own daughter. But my head always went towards the battlefield and she said I was a lot like her son. So King Vegeta gave permission for me to be trained as a warrior." Goku looked at his daughter and she blushed red. "I never had a chance to tell you," she said as tears streamed down her face. "You lived like a princess and you didn't tell me" said Trunks as he looked at her. "You don't understand" Melody snapped at him. "You don't know suffering and pain. You don't know what it feels like to live nightmare through nightmare every day. To go to sleep and fear for your life and to awaken to suffering. Many nights I just wished that I could die in my sleep in order not to wake up the next day. My friends were slaughtered before me and every time I escaped but you wouldn't know about that. I had to lead brave warriors to their deaths. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE PRINCESS I WAS?!" With these words she turned around and left the Look Out. "I'll go get her," said Trunks and Goku nodded.  
  
"So Cell is really coming?" asked Piccolo as he looked at the rest of the gang. It was like old times except for Goten and Melody that were joining the battle. But Melody had left and Trunks had gone after her. "If Melody's right then we don't have a lot of time. We need to be ready to fight him again even if it takes all of us." The rest of the gang just nodded and looked at him. "I can't believe he's back," said Tien as he walked around. Cell had nearly killed all of them. He had killed Goku and Trunks but they were brought back with the Dragonballs. If this nightmare starts all over again then the earth may be doomed unless they can intervene in time. Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta were all much stronger now and Goten was also a very powerful kid. Maybe this won't turn out so badly in the end. "What about the rest of his Elite?" asked Yamcha "For all we know he may have more Cell JR to do his fighting for him." "Don't worry," said Goku "We'll be ready for them when they come." "Which is now!" said a voice and they turned to find a hard breathing Trunks facing them. "What do you mean?" asked Vegeta as he looked at his son "Don't play games with us." "I'm not father," said Trunks as Melody landed as well. Her face was tear stained but she had an angry look on her face. "Their here" she briefed "Cell and his Killer Elite are on the earth. They landed on the clearing a few minutes ago." The other Z Fighters looked at them and then turned to Goku. "Let's do it" he said and they nodded. They all turned and flew down to meet the enemy. "I'm sorry," said Goku to Melody as she flew next to him. "It's okay" she said "But just allow me something?" Goku nodded. "Let me fight alongside you. Don't be afraid I might get hurt. I want to help and it would be an honor for me as warrior and as your daughter." Goku smiled and nodded. "The honor will be mine Melody." Melody smiled and they took off to the clearing.  
  
Sure enough they felt a huge energy source coming from the location to where they were heading. "I can feel him," said Melody and Goku nodded. "He's going to regret the day that he set his filthy feet on earth" snarled Vegeta and looked at Trunks. "He'll pay for all the pain he caused," said Trunks as he flew next to Melody. His thoughts went back to when he found her.  
  
*Flashback* Melody was sitting on a log crying when he found her. "Leave me alone" she yelled and aimed a fireball at him. She missed but he knew she meant to hit him because her emotions were running away with her. "Melody I'm sorry," he said as he sat down next to her. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried about you." Melody looked up at him and smiled. "Really?" she asked and Trunks nodded. "Of course" he said as he hugged her "I saved you the first time and didn't I promise to look out for you. We're friends and friends are there for one another. It's what friendship's all about. Now what do you say we go back and tell the others how to get Cell back? We'll tell them all the pain he's caused so far?" Melody nodded and Trunks helped her to her feet but a large explosion rocked them off their feet. "Cell" Melody whispered in horror and then they took off to the Look Out. *End Flashback*  
  
"Cell look" said Frieza as he pointed to the sky. "My they're quick" said Cell as he smiled "And right on time for a battle." "This is going to be fun." The villains looked on as the Z Fighters landed in the clearing. "My my" laughed Cell "You sure brought a big welcoming party Goku. Where's the music?" "Drop the small talk Cell" said Goku as he looked at the green android "You weren't allowed to earth and we're going to help you back to where you came from, or better, well help you to the otherworld or wherever it is you dead slime go to." Cell and Goku glared at each other and then Frieza spoke. "Cell" he said as he pointed to the Z Fighters "Look there." "Ah my young Saiyan Princess" said Cell as he looked at Melody "It's good to see you again." "It'll be the last time we see each other Cell" snarled Melody "And I won't be the one on the receiving end. You'll kill no more Saiyan or destroy any planets." Goku looked at Melody and she reminded him of Vegeta, as her pride flared in her. He knew that where Gohan and Goten were Half-Saiyans, Melody was a full-blooded Saiyan even though she's also ChiChi's child. He would never know why she isn't only Half-Saiyan. "Well enough floating on the threats" said Cell "Let me tell you how I survived. Well after that young brat of yours blasted me into space a rift was created by the energy and my cell was transported to another planet. Here I was found by a scientist whom rebuilt me and got me functioning again. When I was fully regenerated I recovered that I had no use for him and I disposed of him. It was then that I found the professor's private collection - DNA of most of the fallen villains that were destroyed by the Saiyans. With the help of his machine I managed to bring back my Killer Elite. They are stronger and faster than before and together we destroyed all life in the galaxy. It's just that little brat," he said as he pointed at Melody "Who had the nerve to stand up to us. She destroyed my entire Elimination Squad and then fled. I didn't know where but now I know. And it's my pleasure to introduce my Killer Elite to you." Vegeta and Goku gasped as Raditz appeared next to Cell. "Hello brother" said Raditz as he looked at Goku. "You're not my brother," said Goku as he glared at the other Saiyan. Next up Garlic JR, Dr. Gero, King Cold and Frieza took their places next to Cell as well. They were ready to obey their master and help him to take over the universe.  
  
"Well then Goku" smiled Cell "Why don't we make it a group tournament. I choose five fighters for my side and you choose five fighters for your side. But only Saiyans. This is between your race and us." "Okay" said Goku as he looked back at the other Z fighters. "Do you mind if I go first?" asked Cell as he looked at the Saiyan. "Go right ahead," said Goku as he nodded at Trunks. He nodded back and looked at Melody. "He's planning something," she said as she looked at the Android. "Don't worry. We'll handle it," said Goku in her head. She looked up and saw her father smiling at her. She nodded. "Well" said Cell as he looked around "Let's choose King Cold, Garlic Jr., Dr. Gero, Raditz and Frieza." The warriors stepped forward and glared at other fighters. "Fine" said Goku "My turn. My first choice is Vegeta." The Saiyan Prince looked at Goku in astonishment but nodded and landed next to him. "Then I want," said Goku as his eyes traveled over the other Saiyans "Trunks, Gohan, Goten." "Goku no" said Piccolo as he looked at him "He's too young." "I'm not," said Goten as he stepped forward to join his father "I'm ready to take on these monsters." Piccolo sighed and looked at the young Saiyan. The energy was flowing from him and he knew Goku could feel it too. "My last choice" said Goku as his eyes traveled and came to rest upon Melody. "Is Melody." He nodded and she nodded back. She walked up and took her place next to her father. This is how she had always wanted it. Fighting for the earth alongside her father.  
  
"You decide who fights against who Goku" said Cell as he looked at the evil warriors at his side. They were all ready and willing to fight the Saiyans. The Saiyans turned their back on the others and started to discuss their plan of attack. "Goten" said Goku, as he looked at his youngest son "I want you to take on Garlic Jr." "But dad" Goten started but Goku cut him short. "I know he's not a problem for you. You can easily beat him but the others can't fight him. Your size and speed is the best when it comes to facing him. He's way to fast for any one of us to handle. He'll be too advantaged. Okay?" Goten nodded, as he understood what his father meant. "As for the others" Goku said. "I want uncle Raditz," said Gohan "He needs to pay for locking me up." "The same goes for me," said Vegeta "King Cold destroyed our planet and he needs to pay." "So it's settled" said Goku "Which only leaves Frieza and Dr. Gero." Goku frowned for he knew Trunks and Melody were both too young to take on Frieza but he has to have faith that they will be able to handle him. "Leave Frieza to me" said Melody "I can handle him." The others looked at her in disbelief but nodded in agreement. "Thanx Mel" said Trunks "That leaves that disgusting Doctor for me. He's going to pay for all the pain he caused in my timeline." Trunks knew Melody was after Frieza to revenge her fallen lover but he didn't say a word. He had promised Melody that he would speak a word about her dark past to anyone. He saw her smiling at him and he smiled back. He couldn't believe it but he was falling for her. Big time problem. Goku nodded and then they turned to face Cell. "Finish them off quickly," said Cell "But destroy them as well. I want Goku to suffer before I finish him off." The fighters nodded and then got ready to fight. "Who's first?" asked Cell as he turned to the villains. "Me" said Garlic Jr. as he moved into the battle ring. "Good luck Goten," said Melody and Goku as Goten got ready to face Garlic Jr.  
  
What happens when Goten and the rest of the gang takes on Cell's Elite. Read on - Chapter 5: Saiyans vs Cell's Elite. Please read and review. ( You determine if more chapters are coming. 


End file.
